all my wordly goods
by gidget89
Summary: "You do! Yes you do! Hat murderer!"


_**all my worldly goods**_

He hums as he steps out of the TARDIS, tapping his cane on the ground and grinning eagerly. Nazi Germany – certainly not where he'd _planned_ on being, but he knows well enough to know there was a reason the old girl had brought them here. He adjusts his lapels, flicking the tails of his coat out a bit before spinning on the spot.

He does so love a party. Especially if there is a chance of dancing. He is just finishing a spin when he hears her laughter, warm and effervescent, bubbling over him. He stops, pointing his cane at her and arching a brow. "And what are _you_ laughing at?"

"Some things never change, Doctor. I can dress you up, but I _still_ can't take you out." Her smile is infectious and he lets his eyes travel over her figure, wrapped in a deep blue silk. She looks stunning, simply breath-taking in a way he's never noticed before.

"I'll have you know that I am _impeccably_ well behaved Doctor Song. Just you wait and see." He adjusts his bow tie and taps his cane on the floor as he speaks, twirling it as he saunters toward her.

"They'll have a band you know. And we both know how you feel about dancing." She smoothes his lapel with her free hand before opening her bag and rummaging around inside and pulling out her hand-held computer. He eyes her in shock, because the bag in question is far too small to carry the item in her hand. "What?" she enquires at his look and glances down.

"Is that bag bigger on the inside? Did the TARDIS make you a bag that's _bigger_ on the inside?" He is pouting, he knows – but he can't help it. The old girl never makes wardrobe for his friends like she does for him. He makes a scoffing sound in the back of his throat and she arches a brow at him, smiling with patient amusement.

"Oh are you jealous, my love? TARDIS playing favourites? She knew I needed the room. Between my communicator and my gun-" He drops his cane at her words, reaching up and clutching the brim of his top hat tightly. She stares at him in confusion for a moment, shaking her head as she tucks her communicator back in her purse, her curls bouncing slightly with the movement. "What on earth is _wrong _with you?"

"You can't kill this one. I like it. You kill _all_ my hats, and this one is _cool_. It goes with my tails, and my cane and I _swear_ River if you murder my top hat I'll- I'll – I won't take you with me when I go. That's right. I will _leave _you here in World War II and you'll be stuck!" He speaks in a rush, with a tone of panic and she lifts a perfect eyebrow at him sceptically once more, her lips twisting with amusement.

"Oh calm down, you idiot." She says in an affectionate tone, rolling her eyes when he refuses to drop his hands and let go of his hat. "I _do_ have my Vortex Manipulator you know, so your threats aren't frightening at all. And I'll have you know I don't shoot _all_ your hats."

"You do! Yes you do! Hat murderer!" He exclaims as he pulls the hat down more firmly on his head.

"I do _not_!" She sighs and he shakes his head in avid disagreement.

"Do too!"

"Do _not _and don't you _dare_ say it again." She points a finger at him in warning and he pulls a face at her, causing her mouth to tilt in to a full smile. "You are _so _lucky I love you. I don't kill all your hats – just the ones that are clearly fashion atrocities, sweetie. I _like _the top hat. It's very dashing." Her smile changes then, softening as she eyes him speculatively. His hands unclench at her words, releasing the brim of his beloved hat. He brushes his coat off before leaning down to pick up his cane. A mistake, as it turns out, because she snatches the hat from his head the moment his back is exposed to her. She dances backwards with it in her hands, a mischievous smile on her face.

"River!" He follows after her, forcing her to back up until her back hits the wall behind her. She grins up at him saucily, pulling the hat over her own hair, and tilting it at a jaunty angle as she giggles. He isn't used to this side of her, and he pauses, flustered and unsure. River has flirted with him before, but it was always words and not actions. She seems younger in this moment, more carefree and he wonders if that is in response to the amount of knowledge he now holds. It pains him to think that she reigned herself in during all of those previous meetings, for his sake. "That is _mine_."

"Yes, but what's yours is mine." Her eyes dance as she laughs at him. "And I look _good_ in it." He sighs, because she isn't wrong. It fits her hair all wrong – there is far too much life in the curly mass for it to be contained under a mere hat – but it still looks adorable perched atop her head. He chuckles, shaking his head.

"You'd look good in a sack, that doesn't mean you should steal one and wear it." He points out as he steps in closer to her, his hearts beating rapidly as he draws nearer to her.

"I told you – it's not stealing. And all my worldly goods I endow unto thee and all that. It's my hat too." He stills, his eyes meeting hers in shock and the smile slides off of her face. "Oh – _oh_ – I meant-"

"Ah ha!" He snatches the hat back, setting it on his head before leaning against the wall, bracing one forearm there as he stands over her. "Spoilers, River? How unlike you." He grips his cane under the handle, lifting it and sliding the cool silver down the skin of her shoulder and arm.

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her with a sigh. "You just _love _it when I slip up don't you? Doesn't matter - just because it has happened doesn't mean it _will_." Her voice grows sadder as she speaks, and he slides the top of the cane under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Hey," his voice is soft and she looks up at him with wide eyes. "I wouldn't change a thing, River. I wouldn't dare."

"Promise?" Her voice is rough and husky with repressed emotion, and he feels the sound of it run through him, like something hot when you're pleasantly chilled – all shivery and delightful. He leans forward slowly, until his mouth brushes against hers. She kisses him back without hesitation, her hands reaching up to grip his lapels in order to pull him closer to her. She giggles against his mouth and the sound buzzes against his lips until he can feel her joy spilling into him. When he pulls back she is smiling up at him, her hand running up and down his jacket.

"You do look good in it though," he breathes the words out and she laughs, snaking her arms around his neck and arching her back until she is pressing against him.

"Will you let me wear it later?" Her smile is a seduction on its own – tilting corners and full soft lips, and what he really wants to do is turn around and run back into the TARDIS. Running in his ship is a _kind_ of running after all.

"Why would you want to wear it later?" He frowns down at her in confusion as she stares up at him plainly, waiting for him to catch on. Oh. _Oh_. _Later_. "Oh – are we – do we – I mean I just found out – Demon's Run and then there's your _parents_. And that – the TARDIS doesn't allow-" He is stumbling and tripping over his own words and she grins up at him with a smug expression.

"She makes exceptions for me, as you well know. And are you blushing? Oh Doctor, bless." She teases him and he can't seem to stop watching the expression playing across her face, warm eyes and an effervescent grin and he realizes that his hearts literally _feel_ lighter in his chest. His hand reaches up and touches the soft curls in her hair lightly as he smiles.

"It has been a while. Not at all actually. This me, I mean." She nods in understanding but the teasing sparkle never leaves her eyes and he is glad. He hopes it never does, ever again – he never wanted to see that sadness again. And after discovering who she was, after that last first last kiss – he promised himself that he would do most anything to prevent it.

"Alright. I'll go easy on you." She leans forward and he can feel her breath on his neck, teasing across his skin lightly.

"Oh?" He makes an enquiring sound and she giggles again, the sound bubbling through him and lifting his hearts even higher.

"_You_ can leave your hat on."


End file.
